User of the Year 2009
User of the Year 2009 was Board 8's seventh annual UotY competition, hosted by Smurf with help from Carvey and Ngamer. User of the Year 2009 Final List 1. Shadow Ryoko 2. Icehawk 3. WiggumFan267 4. Drakeryn 5. ExThaNemesis 6. transience 7. FFDragon 8. SteinerShocker 9. neonreaper 10. Ayvuir 11. X_Dante_X 12. Xcarvengerx 13. MajinZidane 14. CycloReaper 15. Heroic Palmer 16. nintendogirl1 17. SHINE GET 64 18. War13104 19. Justin_Crossing 20. DSRage 21. AlecTrevelyan006 22. BBallman7 23. Forceful Dragon 24. TheKnightOfNee 25. Smurf 26. Ed Bellis 27. KleenexTissue50 27. SBell0105 29. Ngamer64 30. yazzy14 31. Princess Anri 32. Bokonon_Lives 33. DpOblivion 34. SlightlyEroticPigeon 35. sephsblade 36. CrimsonOcean 37. SemiFinal vs Belarus 38. Karma Hunter 39. Sir Chris 40. th3l3fty 41. LiselTestify 42. Luis_Sera89 43. gotspork 44. TimJab 45. Lopen 46. SpikeDragon 47. Tom Bombadil 48. Mooglekupo141 49. ZenOfThunder 50. Coffee Ninja 51. Shaggy 52. Eeeevil Overlord 53. Stingers 54. TurnTurnTurn 55. ScorpionX3 56. Thelastobelisk 57. Procrastinater 58. The Raven 2 59. raytan7585 60. Mega Mana 61. WalrusJump 62. Janus5000 63. Heroic Mario 64. TheCruelAngel 65. Aeon Azuran 66. CasanovaZelos 67. Mershiness 68. XxSoulxX 69. Paratroopa1 70. snowcampsoldier 71. Elite Hunter 72. Minipoooot 73. Zylo the Wolf 74. Gaddswell 75. Explicit Content 76. Whit3_Rabb1t 77. Luster Soldier 78. SenpaiDessus 79. Wiikku 80. GuessMyUserName 81. therealosix 82. StifledSilence 82. Grapefruitking 84. The Utility Man 85. MrSmartGuy 86. swirldude 87. SmartMuffin 88. JaKyl25 89. cokes311 90. Agasonex 91. ff6man 92. SuperAngelo128 93. KommunistKoala 93. Shaduln 95. Alanna82 96. BIGPUN9999 97. linkhatesganon 98. charmander6000 99. IhatethisCPU 100. Do not even ask 101. fetusbucketeer 102. HanOfTheNekos 103. HaRRicH 104. SensiShadeSlaye 105. SF_Clowns 106. the icon ownz all 107. Angsty Lou 108. Master Moltar 109. The Beginning 109. Redtooth 111. Harmonica 112. Jay Lv99 113. Zachnorn 114. Holy Excalibur 115. amyvitality66 116. satai_delenn 117. Dragonair 118. Twilight the Fox 119. sonicblastpunch 120. warning_crazy 121. Mumei 122. espio4000 123. FigureOfSpeech 124. Shoenin_Kakashi 125. Lady Ashe 126. Leonhart 127. My Immortal 128. MaxedOutRyu 129. WVI 130. KamikazePotato 131. Calvinball 132. Jukkie 133. _Yonex_ 134. PepsiPlunge 135. Delseban 136. MetaRidleyX 137. tazzyboyishere 138. Revenus 139. LinkLegend27 140. azazel22 141. Ginhyun 142. lubaris 143. rammtay 144. Inviso 145. mr wednesday 146. Random_Guy_42 147. Chronic1000 148. Dragonsfury 149. Mr Lasastryke 150. Charton 151. Sir Cobain 152. Pleinair 153. SonicTheLegend 154. yoblazer33 155. Shake 156. Wedge Antilles 157. Swift 158. ZhangJunyi 159. Zea_Destroyer 160. RustyMrMokka 161. Grand_Healer 162. Heroic Metool 163. Dr_Football 164. Kosmo Trainer 165. Adept of Aiur 166. The Albion Hero 166. Cloud and Squall 168. idyvino 169. FakeObsession 170. Enohp 171. TheOcelot 171. MegatokyoEd 171. Lettuce Kefka 174. ssjgotenks 175. Grand Kirby 176. supdawg 177. Tombs 178. Notyou 179. ThePooootHunter 179. mammerjammer 179. Scott_Pilgrim 182. stripey12isback 182. paulg235 184. GANON1025 185. LokiGamer 186. Prestonstarry 187. Ry Senkari 187. ShadowTheHHFan 189. Vlado 190. Funkadelict 191. Apollo_Phoenix 192. UltimaterializerX 193. kawaiifan 194. GDiffuser 194. Draco1214 196. Amazing Telephone 197. ESY16 197. The Hardcore Kid 197. Strife2 200. kenrmcha 201. voltch 202. Laura Aurora 203. Rodri316 204. Myworldissquare 205. eaglesarebeasts 206. pikaness 207. vpHigherlove 208. Soul Reaver4 209. cro_ 210. xXSabin FigaroXx 210. ertyu 212. Surskit 213. SSJ3 Popo 214. JONALEON1 215. pezloco 216. andymancan1 217. SDragonRocker5 218. oneills1 219. MichaelWClark 220. Tai Category:User of the Year